


Show You Off

by flickawhip



Series: Paige Imagines [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Shy!OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Paige wants to show you off...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Show You Off

\- “Paige.... I can’t...”  
\- You can’t help the protest  
\- You hate being out in public  
\- Much less dating in public  
\- It was awkward enough even telling Paige you liked her...  
\- As in wanted to date her  
\- “Babygirl... I’ll be right with you... I promise...”  
\- You give in  
\- Let her choose your outfit  
\- Style your hair  
\- She dresses you in an outfit designed to flaunt everything  
\- She’s proud of you  
\- You know that  
\- Still you blush  
\- “Paige...”  
\- She’s smirking  
\- She dressed quickly  
\- Got ready  
\- “C’mon babygirl...”  
\- You give in  
\- You know you have to be blushing a lot  
\- She shows you off  
\- For hours  
\- You give in  
\- Find it both embarrassing  
\- But super sexy  
\- She knows when you start to get turned on  
\- She’s been flirting  
\- Grinding on you  
\- Showing off who you are  
\- Who she’s with  
\- Now though she’s ready to go home


End file.
